


Different Ways to Say It (But They All Mean the Same Thing)

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), F/M, Fluff, M/M, i'm not even sorry, it's really just a few tiny stories i suppose, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post:</p><p>"People say "I love you" in a lot of different ways<br/>'eat something'<br/>'buckle up'<br/>'get some sleep'<br/>'here have my fries'<br/>'i'm gonna draw you something'<br/>'you're a dork'<br/>'be safe'<br/>'you can have the last slice'<br/>'did you get home okay?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Ways to Say It (But They All Mean the Same Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos on my last fic, it means so much, seriously <3  
> I have set myself the goal of one new fic/update every month, which doesn't seem like a lot, but for me... So we'll see how that turns out :)  
> As always, all feedback is much appreciated!

Grantaire never tells Enjolras he loves him. He can't bring himself to say the words. But there are other ways, so many more ways of showing that you care... So when Enjolras is working through the night, Grantaire says "Apollo, you have to eat", and when Enjolras ignores him, Grantaire brings him food and nags him and watches him pointedly until he's eaten it all, then leaves Enjolras to his solitary work. 

Jehan writes poetry everywhere. Beautiful words on his wrist. Terrifying snippets scrawled on scrap bits of paper. Heart-breaking stanzas scribbled in the margins of books. He writes poems about happiness and death and flowers and love love love love but he never says the words. He reads his poetry to himself and smiles, but he keeps it quiet, keeps it private, keeps it safe next to his heart. Instead, when him and Courfeyrac are sprawled on the couch watching a movie with a pizza box open in front of them, Jehan says "you can have the last slice". And Courfeyrac beams and bites into the pizza and snuggles into Jehan's side, and Jehan knows that one day he'll read out his poetry.

Éponine has never been very good at expressing her feelings. She buys her friends booze. She punches people on the shoulder. She waves goodbye to Combeferre as he leaves her house, as they part ways, as he drops her off, and she tells him to "text me when you get home, okay?" And he does, and she reads the text and she knows that he's safe and she feels warm and content and happy in a way that she can't explain to herself, but she'd like to experience forever.

Enjolras loves Grantaire, he really does. He knows it deep down in his heart, knows it better than anything. But he can't say it. He can't. But instead, when Grantaire is stressing about an art project, covered in paint and eyes wild with exhaustion, Enjolras takes his paintbrush or his pencil or his charcoal away from him, and leads Grantaire to bed, gently telling him to "get some sleep". And Grantaire does, and Enjolras lies awake and promises himself that one day soon, he'll say the other three words.   
  
Courfeyrac adores geeky movies, true, but Jehan is on a whole other level. Jehan owns all the merchandise for all his favourite shows. Knows all the lines from all his favourite movies. Regularly quotes whole passages from books. And Courfeyrac loves that about him. In fact, Courfeyrac loves everything about Jehan. But he can't tell him. So instead, when they're watching an episode of Jehan's favourite show and he's saying the lines along with the characters, Courfeyrac chuckles and nudges Jehan and says "you're such a dork". And Jehan laughs and looks mock-offended and Courf will tell Jehan soon. Because he wants to listen to that laugh as much as he possibly can.  

Combeferre loves Éponine, he does. He loves her so much that sometimes it's hard to comprehend. And he will tell her. Some day he will. But it's hard, and he overthinks, and he can't tell her yet... So just now, he takes care of her, even though she doesn't need it. And it breaks his heart a little, at the surprise on her face when he asks her how she's doing and then actually listens to her answer, but he'll never stop listening. He listens and he listens, and when they're in the car he always says "seatbelt on before we move!" And she rolls her eyes and buckles up and smiles at him and he feels himself melt. And thinks that maybe everything will work out great. 


End file.
